Nightmare- A Josh Hutcherson Fan Fiction
by ohmyhutcherson
Summary: Lily, an 18 year old in a bad neighborhood, will have to face many challenges with the two violent gangs in her neighborhood, one with a leader named Josh. Lily will discover that not all thought to be bad are really bad after she gets to know Josh. But what will happen to them after Lily finds out he has kept a life changing secret from her?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of music could be heard from miles away. Of course, I thought. Another party which usually takes place every weekend. I live in the worst neighborhood possible, Livington, with my mother Lena. After my father died, we felt that we had to return to his hometown. It was almost as if we still have a piece of him.

Only in this neighborhood, everything is absolutely hideous and dangerous. It looks as if the houses went through an earthquake, the schools are filled with weed, and it's full of gangs. Naturally, the leader of "The Bloods" lives down the street from me. I don't think I've ever felt so vulnerable and unsafe. I feel as if anywhere I go I will get raped of jumped. It's terrifying knowing my best friend Bailey got raped and my other friend Lindsey got jumped. Bailey decided to have the baby, and I feel awful for her. Of course, I help out. As for Lindsey, she was on her way to go Christmas shopping, so they stole her purse and got $1,000.

You're never safe in Livington. As scared as I am, I have to go and stop the party. It was getting late and there was a huge math test tomorrow. I need sleep, because this will make or break your grade. Although I was in a white tank top and pink striped shorts, I decided I wouldn't be the only slut there. I slipped on my bunny slippers and tip toed through the hallways, hoping my mother wouldn't wake at any sudden movement. If she caught me up this late she would kill me. Somehow, I made it past the door and ran outside. The warmth immediately bought me pleasure. Ah, the perks of living in California. In the humid air, I sprinted towards the house that bought pandemonium to the neighborhood. I stepped up the creaky, wooden stairs and paused. I realize that the other neighbors didn't dare step on this ground, or even call the police. That's when I realized how dangerous this was, and that this was clearly the biggest mistake of my life. I moved my long, blond locks off of my back. Feeling my head, I already had nervous perspiration developing, and it was starting to spread. As my heart beat at a faster rate each second, it felt like it would explode.

"Lily," a voice called from behind. I immediately turned around with my fists up.

"Don't worry ,baby. I won't hurt you," the leader of "The Bloods", Mike, explained. I gulped.

"Don't call me that," I demanded.

"God damn," he said walking closer to me with a devious smile. He cupped my face in one of his large hands. "I like a feisty girl with pretty blue eyes."

My breathing rate increased with every second, afraid of what Mike would do. "Can you just lower that music? I'm trying to sleep and so is the rest of the town. We can't really do that with your obnoxious music blasting," I snapped.

"You're very sexy. I wish you weren't so geeky and would attend my parties. Lots of fun things go on," Mike told me.

"Well I'm not very interested. Can you please get your hand off my face and let me go home. Oh, and while you're at it, maybe you could turn off that radio?" I asked politely, stepping back.

"After I show you around," he replied guiding me through the door. There was a strange stench, it was like teenage stew. I could smell the mix of alcohol, drugs, and sweat. Mike showed me the kitchen, where we snacked on a few cheese puffs, and then upstairs. He opened one door and we saw a disturbing sight, and immediately shut the door. He then gave me a tour of his room, when foot steps could be heard climbing the steps. I could already tell by the leader, Josh, that these were "The Crips", the good guys. He eyed me up and down and walked right passed me and to Mike.

"We know you did it," Josh accused Mike, pushing him into the wall.

"Did what?" Mike questioned a little too innocently.

"What's going on right now?" I urgently asked.

"You should get out of here before it gets ugly," Josh told me without making eye contact, his eyes focusing on Mike.

"I want to know," I said firmly.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that at the moment," he responded, "Just please get out." The guy was nearly begging, but I would not give in. This is probably something far from my business, but I could care less. Josh turned to me and looked at me, and I could tell he wanted me out. It was that little split second where Mike was able to escape his grip and picked me up. High pitched screeches came from my mouth when I realized what he was about to do. Locking us in a separate room, Mike pressed me against the wall and kissed me as I tried to resist. Before he could do anything, the door broke down. Josh stood there in the doorway, throwing a chair in the hallway.

Boys, get him," Josh ordered. The group of teenagers did as their leader said as he approached me. "Come here. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I took Josh's hand and he led me to a bedroom and sat on the bed with me. "Are you okay? You better not say yes." He was right. I couldn't say yes, I just nearly got raped!  
"Honestly, no. I hate this town and the people in it. It's scary and I don't want to do it anymore," I answered.

"Give me your phone," he said.

"No."

"Fine," he said snatching my white iPhone from my tiny hands. He began typing things and returned my phone. He put his number in and texted himself. "Text me. I'm taking you for a nice walk in the park."

"Oh , I don't know," I replied. It frightened me to date a man from a gang. I've seen him around school, and he scares nearly everyone. Although not very tall, he has a wonderful jaw that means he means business.

"Yes. Now take this bracelet. It will show the others that you're mine now,' Josh said to me sliding on a black bracelet with a side cross.

"Are you sure? Who's is this?"  
"It was my mother's."

' "Oh, Josh I can't take this! I don't even know if I'm free tomorrow. I have to check my calendar," I lied.

"Take the bracelet as a gift from me. It belongs on a beautiful woman. Oh, I checked your calendar. You've never wrote anything in there," he said standing up. I felt quite awkward as he knew I was lying, but I couldn't help but feel bad for him after what happened to his parents. Apparently, some psycho path shot both of them and Josh watched it, tied securely around a pole with rope.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 3:00. Wear something pretty. Oh, and nice bunny slippers," he winked, squeezing my ass. I jumped a little. I've never been touched like that.

"You are so cute and innocent," he smirked, exiting the room. I ran out to look for him so I could reject his date plans, but he disappeared.

He was my worst nightmare.

I hope yall like it so far! lawlz im not even from the south. anyways, if you have read Dark (harry styles fan fic) or Danger (Justin Bieber fan fic) , its kinda gonna be like those. i only read dark but my friend told me about the whole gang thing. so yeah, i wont be copying their ideas, just the overall plot will sorta be the same but not really.

idek.

but yes ill probably update tomorrow or in a few days, depends on my sched holla. so follow me on twitter hutcher_whore and on instagram tuckinthattaillittleduck. thank yall for reading if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

Ding dong! The loud doorbell rung. Today was the last day of school and it's been three days since I went to Mike's party. Thankfully, Josh hasn't contacted me in anyway, which made me relieved. Although he had a very handsome face and fantastic bone structure, he frightened me. I guess any guy in a gang would, but there's something different about Josh. He'd more mysterious in a way that makes me interested in knowing more about him. I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet, though.

I realized I've been thinking about Josh for the past ten minutes so much that I forgot to get the door. I'm sure my mother got it, though, because I could hear talking downstairs. I slowly tip-toed to the stairs and peeked through the doorway. A low sigh escaped my mouth. Of course, it was Josh.

"So, are you here for Lily? I think she's up. You can go check if you like. Oh, and have a pancake before you go," my mother smiled handing Josh a plate with two of her famous breakfast for dinner pancakes.

"Wow, these are amazing Mrs. Jones," Josh complimented devouring the pancakes in just a few bites. My mom smiled and gestured for him to go upstairs. I ran quietly to my room and shut the door. I jumped onto my bed and pulled out my computer, trying to act natural. In a matter of seconds, Josh entered the room.

"Good morning, beautiful," he sat next to me on the bed. I uncomfortably shifted over, bringing my laptop with me.

"What are you doing here?" I rudely asked.

"Taking you to dinner, as I promised," he responded.

"You weren't kidding?" I asked.

"No I wasn't. Now let me pick something out for you," Josh stood up and ran towards my closet. He sifted through my clothes and picked out just what I expected him to. It was a hot pink strapless dress that now probably ended right at my ass.

"I don't know if that fits me anymore."

"Oh it will fit, alright," Josh threw the dress at me.

"Okay, get out," I pushed him through the door.

"Aw, why can't I stay?" he gave me the puppy dog face. I slammed the door and slid through the dress, putting the proper undergarments on and applying mascara and eye liner. I also wore black, open toed pumps. I brushed through my long, curly blond hair and took a look in the mirror. Not bad, I thought. When I opened the door, Josh eyed me up and down.

"You clean up nice, baby," he wrapped his arms around my waist. I instantly backed up, nearly tripping over my straightening iron.

"We haven't even been on one date yet!" I yelled at him in a calm tone. I went down the tiny amount of stairs as Josh followed.

"Be back later, mom," I informed her walking out of the house. She smiled, probably at the fact that I was having my second date, because it's been four years since my last. When my father died, I basically blocked everyone out for almost a year. I have no clue where the guy, his name was Jake, went. Josh opened the door of his black range rover for me. "Thank you," I gave him a weak smile.

The car ride was awkward and long, and I didn't know if it was ever going to end. Every time I thought we arrived at our destination, I was wrong. "Where are we going? We are miles from town and we have been driving for like, an hour! Are we almost there?" I questioned.

"Calm down. We're here," Josh said pulling into the parking lot. Reading the sign that was hanging on the building, it read "Chaos Club".

"Josh please tell me you didn't bring me to a club," I said.

"I bought you to a club. Now let's go," Josh climbed out of his seat and helped me out of mine, holding a tight grip on my hands. "My friends work here, so they'll let us right in. You can have any drink you want," he said.

"I don't drink," I answered.

"Fine, but you'll be missing out," Josh said. I ignored him and kept walking with my head up. "If anyone tries to get too close, call me. I know these people and they will make a move on anyone with tits," he laughed. I nodded and entered the club, and Josh was right, they allowed us in with no problem. We didn't even have to pay! "Do you want to dance?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"I don't dance," I told him.

"It will be fun. You and I on the dance floor," Josh took my hand and led me to the floor. "Together and close," he pulled me as close to him as possible. I could feel my breathing increase as I looked up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he instructed me to, his hands around my waist. At this point, I don't even know if I was breathing. Josh's hazel orbs stared at my blue ones.. "You have very pretty eyes," he smiled. His smile grew when he saw I was still wearing the side cross bracelet.

"Thank you, so do you," I replied. It took every ounce of me not to kiss him, because he looked so good in his green plaid shirt and jeans. Although I tried hard not to, Josh didn't. His lips crashed into mine, shocking me. His tongue explored my mouth and his soft lips bought me comfort. It was a sweet kiss, one that I did not know he was capable of. I pulled away for air and stared at the ground smiling with hot, red cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby," Josh caressed my cheek. I stared in his eyes and could tell he was sincere. I knew that this was not one of his acts to get a girl in bed with him. He genuinely liked me.

And I couldn't help but like him back.

It was getting late, nearly 10:30. My mother thinks I'm sleeping over Bailey's, so it's fine. I was quenched, and unfortunately all they had was alcohol. "I'm thirsty," I told Josh, getting a hold of his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um, I'll have a vodka please," I said. I nearly gulped the thing down in seconds.

"Wow. Have another," Josh said handing me another. I had about four and I was already feeling drunk.

"Joshua baby, come here," I said. My vision was blurry and I was seeing stars.

"What's up?" He asked sitting down next to me at the bar, sipping his beer.

"Nothing. I just really really really like you," I smirked sitting on his lap.

"Well you're really really really drunk," he laughed walking me to the bathroom. He cupped some water in his hands and forced me to sip it. I did and was already acting more sober.

"Josh can we go home? I don't feel good," I said sitting down on the sink. I immediately ran to the first stall and vomited, flushing it down the toilet. It was mostly a clear liquid, so thankfully most of the stuff was out of my system.

"Come on," Josh washed my hands and around my mouth and bought me to the back to the main entrance.

That's when I saw him. A guy who was staring at me all night. It was Jake. Jake, the one I tuned out for over a year. He approached Josh and I.

"Hey, long time no see," he said stepping close to me. I instinctively moved closer into Josh, my grip on his hand tightening. "Oh what's wrong now? Afraid I'm going to hurt you again?"

"Who are you?" Josh questioned firmly.

"Jake, her ex. She ditched me four years ago after her stupid father died and didn't even call me, so I went to her house and I beat that bitch up," Jake admitted as if he should get an award. I felt tears fall down my face and sobbed in the crook of Josh's neck.

"You think that's fucking okay? To hit a girl?" Josh was getting angry and he took a step towards Jake." Her father was murdered and you have the nerve to say that you bastard?"

"Aye, what can I say? She was terrible to me. That little bitch did nothing for me anyways, just a warning," Jake said. I burst into tears, not knowing where to go. I ran to Josh.

"Josh can we please go home?" I pleaded.

"After I beat the living hell out of this fucker," he said throwing the first punch. Jake punched him right back in the face, already leaving a huge bruise.

"JOSH!" I screeched running towards him.

"Go!" he said kicking Jake's ankle, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"No!" I screamed. Something pulled onto my arms and held me back as I watched Josh get punched and kicked, screaming for him.

Minutes that seemed like hours later, the fight was dying down and there was a huge crowd, josh on his knees repeatedly punching Jake in the face. I could see blood flowing from Jake's head. This was bad. The owner, Josh's friend Heather, ran through the crowd and separated the two, an ambulance already picking Jake up on a gurney. The person holding me back apologized and let me go. I sprinted towards Josh and embraced him tightly.

"Are you hurt!?" I frantically searched for any injuries. When I caressed his cheek, he flinched. "Josh," I sighed feeling his abdomen area, where he flinched once again. "You need to go to a hospital!"

"I'm fine, Lily. Let me take you home," he said.

"No, I'm staying with you!"

"Lily baby, I'm sorry for everything. I just couldn't imagine the thought of him hurting you. I wouldn't let that happen to you," he apologized.

"I know, Josh. Let's go home please," I begged wrapping my arms around him tighter.

"Where's home?" he asked curiously.

"Where ever you are," I answered with tears falling from my eyes.

"Does that mean you're mine now?"

"Yes, forever and always," I smiled as Josh wiped a few stray tears from my face with the pad of his thumb.

do people actually read this or am I just doing this for my own entertainment omfg im laffin

aW LILY AND JOSHS SHIP NAME COULD BE JILY THATS SO CUTE OMF


	3. Chapter 3

Josh grabbed my hand and walked me into his flat. It was on the good side of town, which I could see because his mother invented the Toaster Stroodle. Their family gets loads of money, so he could probably afford anything and everything, meanwhile this $483 dress that I'm wearing is probably the most expensive item I own.

The house was beautiful, and it was only Josh living here. When you first walk in there's a little couch area with a lamp, and next to it is a room with glass doors that leads to a large living room. There's ping pong, couches, reclining chairs, and a huge flat screen television. Basically, his living room was like the size of my whole house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked sitting on Josh's lap on the reclining seat. He turned on Jersey Shore and then turned to me.

"I'm fine Lily. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. I think I'm-," I paused myself .

"You think you're…," Josh repeated in a curious tone.

"Nothing," I whispered.

After we were done making fun of everyone on Jersey Shore, it was way past midnight and we were exhausted from the interesting sequence of events.

"Here, I'll lend you a pair of clothes," Josh took me into his large room. It was quite messy for a twenty-year-olds room, and very childish, but it was kind of cute. Josh handed me a pair of shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"Thank you," I smiled, "do you have like a guest room or something?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't be silly. You're sleeping with me," Josh said removing his shirt and stepping into a pair of shorts.

"Um I don't know," I said uneasy.

"Oh it'll be fine. It's not that big of a deal," Josh sighed tucking himself in the bed. "Come on." I huffed and went to the bathroom to change. When I returned to the room, the only light came from the tiny lamp in the corner of the room. I hopped in the bed and felt Josh's warm body against mine, pulling me closer to him.

"Goodnight," I smiled giving him a short but sweet kiss.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," Josh said slowly slipping away into sleep.

"Wake up, sunshine," Josh screamed in my ear.

"Hi," I smiled stretching.

"Let's go to your house so you can get changed, then we can go get some breakfast at Augie's," Josh explained putting pants on. I nodded and slipped on my shoes.

"But before we go, do you have any whipped cream?" I asked. He nodded and walked into the kitchen, where the refrigerator was full of food. When I opened it, the sweet aroma of different fruits and delicious meat filled the air. I pulled out the whipped cream and sprayed it in my mouth. I then, quick as a ninja, sprayed a bunch of whipped cream all over Josh's face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just thought you would look even better with some whipped cream on your face," I laughed.

"Well now you have to lick it off," he smirked his famous smirk and pulled my hips to his by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"In your dreams," I laughed. I helped him wash off the whipped cream and opened the front door.

"Josh, there's a package for you!" I called from the door. It was green and long, with a little note attached. Josh rushed to my side and had to do a double take.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go inside for a minute," he ordered. I did as he said and watched him open the zipper slowly. He flinched and zipped it back up, and walked to the door.

"Lily," Josh said silently. "I think there's something you might want to see." I slowly approached Josh and he took my hand. I crouched below the package and got a hold of the small, gray zipper. I gulped when I noticed something. This is not any package.

This is a _body bag, _and when I opened it, I burst into tears.

One of the only people still on this earth that I care about on Earth. Her usually tan face now pale with knife marks all over her body as if she was almost cut to pieces. Her long, black, and usually straight hair now a mess. Her shirt covered in blood. There she lied right in front of me, _gone forever_.

My mother.


End file.
